Three Delivery Song Chalenge
by lja136
Summary: 10 short stories based on 10 different songs. Some angst; tons of Tobue fluff!
1. Chapter 1

I did the songfic challenge using Three Delivery, but I bent the rules quite a bit ^^;

Almost all of this is Tobue fluff.

I do not own Three Delivery, I'm just obsessed with it right now.

**

* * *

Put Your Records On** – Corinne Bailey Rae

Sue looked out her window, enjoying the morning. She watched the birds flying around and the kids playing on the sidewalk on their way to school. She heard her brother practicing one of his newest songs on the guitar. She especially enjoyed this song. It helped her relax and think of things other than Kong Li and the recipes.

***

**If Everyone Cared** – Nickelback

Sue and Tobey sat, leaning against the tree. They looked up through the branches at the stars and moon. Neither could've imagined how the events of the day turned out.

Sue sighed. "Why must there be people like Kong Li?" she asked, starting to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Tobey pulled her closer, inviting her to cry into his shoulder. "Kong Li is gone; we finally did it!"

"B-b-but it was too late. W-we couldn't save him," she managed to get out between sobs.

Tobey also grieved for his friend, but he wasn't hit by it nearly as hard as Sue. No one was.

***

**Everybody's Cried At Least Once** – The Naked Brother's Band

"Sue, you can come, but please be careful," Tobey warned her. "This is my fight."

Sue nodded. She didn't intend to just stand on the sidelines, watching her friend fight. She would, though, at least until Tobey needed help. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.

***

**Oops, I Did it Again** – Brittney Spears

"Barney," Sue said, walking up to her long-time crush.

"Hey, Sue," he replied, pausing from his work.

"I need to tell you something." Sue was very nervous.

"If it's about the crush you've had on me, I know."

Sue was relieved at that. "I thought you knew."

"And I kinda like you, too." At this statement, Sue's spirit dropped again. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I just want to stay friends."

"Is there… someone else?" Barney asked, very surprised at her statement. A boy and a girl like each other. They go out. Isn't it that simple? Clueless.

"You could say that." Sue walked off, trying to quiet her pounding heart.

***

**Sometimes I'll Be There** – The Naked Brothers Band

"Tobey! Tobey, where are you?" the siblings called out, biking through the city. Sue tried his cell phone again as Sid checked the GPS. Both were turned off. They split up. Sid went up to check the ice-cream stand. Sue looked by the docks and sure enough, Tobey was there.

"Tobey!" Sue practically jumped off her bike and ran up to him.

"Go away," he told her, not even turning from his gaze on the water. Sue stopped running. "I want to be alone."

"You sure?" Tobey didn't give a response. "Alright. Just be careful around here." Sue turned to head to her bike and pulled out her phone to call Sid.

"Wait, Sue," he called out.

"What is it Toby?" She looked back and was startled to see him looking right into her eyes. Something was definitely troubling him.

"You can stay," Tobey said. Sue was actually the one person he wanted to be with right now.

Sue set her bike back down and sat next to Tobey, trying everything she can think of to cheer him up.

***

**Stay My Baby** – Miranda Cosgrove

Sue and her friends stayed behind in the empty classroom.

"Come on, Sue!' One of her friends said."You can't be serious!"

"I am! I really like him," Sue retorted.

"I thought you liked that Barney guy," the other friend said.

"I did, but I don't know. I think I like him more."

That night, Sue sat up in her room after her delivery runs. Her cell phone rang.

"Tobey? Why is he calling? He's just across the hall," she wondered. She answered the phone, but before she could say anything, she heard Tobey's voice on the other end.

"Sue, I need to talk to you," he sounded urgent. "Meet me in the courtyard." And with that, he hung up.

Sue practically ran outside, wondering what it could be about. Once outside, Tobey managed to catch her in a hug from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sue asked, trying to get out of Tobey's strong grip.

"I heard you talking with your friends after class today." Sue stopped struggling. The closeness of Tobey's voice startled her, plus she didn't think anyone had heard her talking with her friends. Tobey let go and Sue turned to face him. "Do you really feel that way?"

Sue sighed. "Yeah, but I-" Tobey cut her off with a kiss on the cheek.

"I like you, too."

***

**Bubbly** – Colbie Caillat

Sue looked out her window, staring at the rain, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called. She looked to the door and watched her visitor come in. "Oh, hey, Tobey. Thanks for taking my deliveries today."

"No problem; we don't want you getting sick," Tobey said sitting down. He smirked as he put his arm around Sue.

"Hey, you're wet!" she protested. She playfully elbowed him in the side, but didn't make any other attempt to get away. Oddly enough, even though the water was still cold, Sue stayed warm.

***

**Dancing Queen **– The A-Teens

Sue turned on her iPod and danced to some of her favorite songs. After about 3 songs, she was getting tired.

She heard a bit of a laugh from her door. "Nice dancing, Sue!" Tobey said, walking into her room.

_Crap! How much of my dancing did he see?_ "What do you want, Tobey?" she asked, very embarrassed that someone saw her. She thought she was alone.

Tobey laughed again and held out his hand. "I want to dance with you. You know, you're really good at it!"

***

**Pocketful of Sunshine **– Natasha Bedingfield

"Woo hoo!" Tobey yelled as he went over yet another jump on his bike. He landed on a patch of gravel and sticks, but rode away without stumbling. He loved going out on these spur-of-the-moment rides by himself. He felt nothing can bring him down. It's a nice day in early spring, no Kong Li, and best of all, his crush finally returns his feelings.

***

**Come** – Amuro Namie

"Sue, something wrong?" Tobey asked. He stood in the doorway of Sue's room. She sat on her bed, back to the door.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"I can tell you're lying," he said, taking a step towards Sue. "You know what, I'll be in my room if you want to talk." He turned around and took the step back to the door. He hoped his little mind game would work.

Sue ran to Toby and nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Don't go," she said, clinging to her friend. Tobey led her back to her bed and waited for an opportunity to ask what was bothering her.

* * *

My comments:

Put Your Records On - I just used the first verse and the chorus for this. I couldn't fit anything else.

If Everyone Cared - Basically the Three Delivery trio had finally defeated Kong Li, but Sid died in the fight.

Everybody's Cried At Least Once - I was stuck on this one at first, but I just ended up using the first verse.

Oops, I Did it Again - I just had to put that Danny Phanton reference in there. ^^ Barney really is clueless, though.

Sometimes I'll Be There - I don't know what Tobey's thinking about in this one. Maybe his dark past?

Stay My Baby - I was stuck on this one at first. The song is about a long distance relationship, and there are none in TD. I settled for referencing various lines in the song instead of going with what it's about.

Bubbly - This is my faveorite. So cute! I was thinking that the reason Sid and Tobey took the deliveries for Sue was because she was already feeling kinda sick.

Dancing Queen - This is based off of myself. I don't dance usualy, but sometimes while I'm listening to my iPod, I can't help it. I only dance when I'm alone, though.

Pocketful of Sunshine - The girl mentioned could be Sue, or it could be an OC. I prefer to think it's Sue.

Come - Anyone catch the Avatar quote?


	2. Chapter 2

The songfic challenge was so fun, I just had to do another! This one is twice the lengh, though.

A couple of these take place after Dancing Queen from the last set. Basically, Sue and Tobey have made it a habit to dance once in each other's rooms once in a while.

**

* * *

Piece of Me – **Britney Spears

"Wouldn't it be great if we could be famous?" Tobey randomly brought up in conversation one evening.

"Not really," Sue replied. "Lack of privacy, rumors spreading, you won't get a moment alone."

"But the money, everyone looking up to me and recognizing me on the streets. Plus the girls would be all over me.

Sue glared at the table at the last argument.

***

**My Heart Will Go On **- ?

"Hey, Sid?" Sue asked. Sid stopped playing his guitar and looked up at his sister. "What was that song? A new one of yours?"

"Yeah. It's called My Heart Will Go On," Sid explained. Nana soon joined the two.

"And, if I am not mistaken, it is from the movie Titanic," Nana pointed out.

It looked as if Sid was about to protest, but he just nodded.

***

**Suffocate – **J. Holiday

Tobey looked up at Sue. He sat on the bed, still breathing hard. Sue, surprisingly, was still standing.

"I'm glad Sid didn't bother us," Sue said, sighing. "I'd be so embarrassed!"

"I made sure to lock the door this time," Tobey pointed out, gesturing at the door.

***

**It's Not Over – **Daughtry

"Good Bye!" Sue yelled before storming out of the restaurant. She slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking the glass.

"Tobey, what'd you do to her?" Sid demanded. He thought he could trust Tobey with Sue, but now he wasn't sure.

"I don't know, but I'll fix this. Our relationship isn't over quite yet," Tobey stated, running off to find his angry girlfriend.

***

**Beautiful Eyes – **The Naked Brothers Band

"Sue, you're actually wearing make-up!" Tobey pointed out. "What's the occasion?"

"I finally have a date with Barney!" Sue was very nervous, despite her excitement. "Do I have too much makeup?"

"You look beautiful either way," Tobey assured her. He waited until she was out of earshot before muttering, "I hate Barney."

***

**About You Now – **Miranda Cosgrove

"Tobey!" Sue shrieked as she slapped him. She wouldn't be surprised if the people on the other end of the mall could hear the slap. He had been caught flirting with another girl. "I _was_ his girlfriend," she explained to the girl. She threw the stuffed animal Tobey had gotten her earlier at him. It would have pegged him hard in the face if not for his skilled catch. Sue stormed off.

It wasn't long before the girl had found Sue sitting at one of the benches.

"Look, he wasn't flirting. I was," she explained. "In fact, the first thing he said to me was that he was taken."

"Thanks. Do you know where he is?" Sue asked, already looking around for the familiar bleach-blond streak.

"He went off in the direction of the fountain."

Sue went straight to the fountain, walking as fast as she could. Sure enough, Tobey was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, looking into the water so that the streak was facing her. He had one hand up, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Tobey, I'm sorry." Tobey just glanced at Sue, but then went back to looking at the water. "I thought you were flirting," Sue tried to explain. "But now I know I was wrong. I won't let a misunderstanding tear us apart."

Tobey didn't say a word, which was unusual for him, and stood up. He hung his head in such a way his hair blocked his face from view. He reached behind him as he lifted his head. He had a big, goofy grin as he held out a bigger version of the gift he had gotten her earlier.

***

**When Your Eyes Say It – **Britney Spears

"I love you," Tobey finally found the perfect moment to tell Sue how he felt.

At first, Sue thought he was just joking around as usual, but as she looked in his eyes she could tell he meant it.

Instead of giving a direct answer, Sue leaped up and gave Tobey a hug that would hopefully tell him as much as his eyes told her.

***

**Dance Floor Anthem **(AKA **I Don't Want to Be In Love**) – Good Charlotte

"He's such a jerk!" Sue yelled into the night sky. Almost immediately, she got a call from Tobey. After debating with herself, she decided to answer.

"You going to apologize?" She asked

"If that's what it takes to get you to come home, yes." Tobey stated. "You know how dangerous it is now. I don't want you out there alone."

Sue sighed. "Fine; I'll come back to Wu's. It'll take a bit more persuasion to get me to go back out with you, though."

***

**Beautiful Girls (Nickelodeon Mix) – **Sean Kingston

"What is this?" Tobey asked. He and Sue were listening to her new CD.

"It's Beautiful Girls," Sue replied as if Tobey should know it.

"I know, but that's not the correct lyrics!"

"That's what happens when I buy a CD from Nickelodeon."

***

…**Baby One More Time – **Britney Spears

"Tobey, where are you going?" Sue asked.

"Out. I don't like it in here," Tobey explained.

"What's wrong? I'll fix it!" Sue promised. "Please don't go."

Tobey just shook his head and left, leaving Sue in their old hideout alone.

***

**Dirty Little Secret – **All American Rejects

"Hey, Sid," Sue said, still debating as to whether or not she should tell him.

"What is it, MeiMei?" Sid asked, noticing how downcast she looked.

Sue sighed. "Promise you won't tell _anyone_?"

"Of course!" Sid sounded surprised.

Well, Tobey and I, we," she couldn't even finish her sentence before she started crying again. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Sid quickly caught on.

"He didn't force you, did he?" Sid asked, very concerned for his sister.

Sue shook her head, relieved that she told her little secret to someone.

***

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight – **Lebo M.

"They're so boring!" Tobey complained. He and Sue were at the lion exhibit at the zoo. "They're just sleeping."

"They _are_ cats. They tend to sleep a lot," Sue explained.

"I'd rather fight the Nians again! Or get some food," he said, rushing off to the nearby food vendor. Sue just rolled her eyes.

***

**Paralyzer – **Finger Eleven

"Tobey, you're going to spill!" Sue exclaimed as she jumped up to steady his glass.

"Sorry, I've had a rough day," Tobey explained. He set his glass down before he dropped it.

"Maybe a bit of dancing will cheer you up?" Sue suggested.

"Sure, who's room this time?"

"No one's here, so why not just stay in the restaurant? We could move a couple tables and we won't have to maneuver around mess."

Sue started up the radio someone had left on one of the tables. No matter what happened that day, Tobey always forgot about it when he's dancing with Sue.

***

**Eventually** – The Naked Brothers Band

Sue looked around, trying to figure out the way back to Wu's. She had dropped her phone, which broke, so that was no help.

"Sue, there you are!" Tobey exclaimed. Sue felt like she had been trapped in a maze, and Tobey was the sunlight that marked the exit. "You lost?" He seemed amused that, for once, Sue was the one who was lost.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, holding out her broken phone.

***

**Suddenly I See** – KT Tunstall

Eugene looked down at his new comic – drawn with store-bought ink – pleased at how it turned out.

_I wish I could be like Sue, Sid and Tobey, _he thought. _Maybe they can teach me some fighting basics? Well, Tobey was a bit odd, dancing with the carrots, but Sue and Sid were nice enough._

***

**Song of Truth** – Do As Infinity

"Tobey, what is that?" Sue asked.

He tried to hide to object behind his back. "N-nothing."

"I saw something; just tell me!" Sue insisted.

"Alright. I got you a gift!" Tobey held out a tin of candy. Satisfied, she thanked him and left with the candy. He was relieved that he didn't have to tell her what she had actually seen, even if it had meant he had to give her his candy.

***

**Apologize** – OneRepublic

"Tobey, what'd you do?" Sue asked. She felt as if Tobey betrayed her-betrayed all of them.

"Sue, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-" He started to apologize before Sue cut him off.

"It's too late to apologize," she stated. She walked away with one last glare at her once-friend.

***

**Everybody** – Keith Urban

"I don't need your help," Sue said, walking off to face her enemy.

"Yes, you do," Tobey replied, grabbing her wrist to stop her. She whipped around to glare at him. "True, you my not need my help at all, but you never know what could happen. I'm going."

"Fine," She agreed. She broke out of his grip and tried to lose him on the way, but with little luck.

***

**Here Without You** – 3 Doors Down

"Sue, please hurry back," Tobey muttered out the window. She had been on a vacation for a week now, but the seven days seemed like a hundred to him.

He constantly worried about her, and how the vacation was going. Various scenarios played out in his head, and not all of them ended well. He wished that he hadn't encouraged her to go on the trip.

Luckily for him, Sue was coming home that night.

***

**Don't Stop the Music** – Rihanna

"Is that enough dancing for tonight?" Sue asked, reaching for the "off" button.

"Wait! That's enough dancing, but don't stop the music quite yet," Tobey pleaded. "I like the next one."

Sue let it play. The next song happened to be Karazy by Chris Pontius. _Typical Tobey, _she thought.

* * *

Piece of Me: No comment, really. It's so staightforward it doesn't really need any.

My Heart Will Go On: This is just an intramental piece we had to learn in orchestra. Now, whenever I get a song that I have no idea how to turn into a songfic, I have the characters listening to it.

Suffocate: I was stuck on this one, so the story barely resembles the song at all. This could either be one of the Dancing Queen sequals, or the prelude to Dirty Little Secret. Your choice!

It's Not Over: Again, no comment.

Beautiful Eyes: I based the story on the fact that I had origonaly thought that the line "Beautiful eyes in disguise" meant that the girl wore alot of makeup.

About You Now: This was fun to write! Although Tobey seems a bit out of character until the end...

When Your Eyes Say It: This was one of the few I actually managed to write within the lengh of the song.

Dance Floor Anthem: This could be following "It's Not Over" but again, I'll let you decide.

Beautiful Girls: I was stuck, so I had Tobey and Sue voice my thoughts when I first heard it. I got the iCarly CD, which has the "Nickelodeon Mix" of Beautiful Girls where they change "suicidal" to "in denial".

Baby, One More Time: Again, I looked at various lyrics rather than the song as a whole. It works better that way.

Dirty Little Secret: I try to avoid stuff like this, but I had no choice for this song. At least it wasn't like I got the song "Feedback"

The Lion Sleeps Tonight: I always thought that the Nians looked a bit more like lions than wolves.

Paralyzer: This one is definately one that takes place after Dancing Queen.

Eventually: This was one of the easier ones.

Suddenly I See: How can I not use Eugene with a song like this? It's about looking up to someone.

Song of Truth: Now, don't go making perverted assumptions about this. It could've been a childhood toy that he was holding.

Apologize: It's always great when I get to use a line fom the song in the story!

Everybody: This is alot like a reversal of Everybody's Cried At Least Once. Also, Sue and Tobey are acting alot like Tris and Briar from the Circle of Magic series.

Here Without You: Even as I was writing, I wondered why Sue would be going on a trip without the boys. I figured it could be one of those trips for students who are good in school, like the People to People trips.

Don't Stop the Music: Yes, I have Karazy on my iPod. No, I don't watch the show. It was just on a CD my friend made for me.


End file.
